Conventional scanning systems display images of a scanned object for an observer to view elements of the scanned object.
Given that the human eye is only able to distinguish a certain level of contrast in an image, especially in greyscale, there is a need for a system which displays images in an improved manner so as to help an observer better distinguish elements in an image of a scanned object.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an improved system which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.